onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-34642763-20180913104132/@comment-16030068-20180919142449
One Piece 918: Luffytaro Returns the favor. (To start, the cover page story ends this chapter). Luffy takes down Holdem, and runs away using Speed as his horse. She objects of course, but Tama uses her ability to tame her, and she's completely under his control as he tells her to bring the treasure ship to the people. Tama mentions how Luffy saving her before reminds her of Ace, but Luffy can't hear her and she keeps it to herself. Meanwhile Law and Hawkins go at it, though the latter only begins to recognize the former a little at first. Law admits that he's not trying to kill Hawkins, just scare him away. Though then the news of Holdem being taken down is reported and Law realizes they're in the worst case scenario as this will be reported to Jack. Zoro and Luffy crash the fight with the ship of food and all the people of Wano come out to celebrate being able to eat as they wish for the first time in a while. Luffy announces himself to the people and brings them water and says it's repayment for Tama's kindness --before demanding meat, lol. Hawkins is seen reporting the disaster to someone as Luffy tells Tama not to settle with just this. He declares that now that he's in the country they'll be able to eat as much as they want every day --much like Ace said back when he was in Wano. Tama begins to cry at this, but says she's just surprised, not happy. Law is annoyed but says they need to get moving to the ruins of Oden castle where he wants to meet the "ghosts of Wano". Apparently Zoro's already been there as he remarks on how surprised he was when he saw it. "There's an unbelievable truth you need to see there". On gravestones are the names of Kanjuro, Kinemon, Oden, Momonosuke, and Raizou. End. ---- Luffy démonte Holdem et s'enfuit en prenant Speed comme monture. Elle n'est pas d'accord bien évidemment mais Tama lui donne un kibidango et la dompte, Speed est complètement sous son influence, Tama lui demande d'amener la charette remplie de denrées aux villageois. Tama dit à Luffy que son attaque "red hawk" lui a rappelé Ace, mais Luffy ne l'entend pas et elle decide de le garder pour elle. Pendant ce temps Law et Hawkins s'affrontent, Law fait apparaître une Room et tranche Hawkins. Ce dernier utilise son fdd et celui qui prend le dommage infligé par Law n'est autre qu'un de ses subordonnés. Hawkins reconnaît Law et ils discutent, Law admet qu'il n'essaie pas de tuer Hawkins mais de le faire fuir. La nouvelle de Holdem à terre est reportée plus haut et Law réalise qu'ils sont dans le pire des scénario possible car Jack sera bientôt au courant. Zoro et Luffy font irruption au beau milieu de l'altercation de Hawkins et Law avec la charette remplie de nouriture et toutes les personnes de Wano sortent pour célebrer le fait de pouvoir manger autant qu'ils le souhaient pour la prmière fois depuis longtemps. Luffy se présente aux villageois et leur apporte de l'eau en disant qu'il paye sa dette pour la gentillesse de Tama, juste avant de demander de la viande, lul. Hawkins est vu en train de rapporter le désastre à qqun pendant que Luffy dit à Tama de ne pas se contenter de la nourriture. Il déclare que maintenant qu'il est là tout le monde pourra manger à sa faim tout les jours, un peu à la manière d'Ace lors de son escale sur Wano. Tama se met à pleurer mais dit qu'elle est surprise et contente. Law est embêté mais dit qu'ils doivent partir pour les ruines du Château d'Oden, où il souhaite rencontrer les "7 fantômes de Wano". Apparemment Zoro a déjà fait un tour là-bas et il déclare qu'il a été très surpris quand il y était. "Il y a qqch d'incroyable que tu dois voir". Sur les tombes on peut y lire les noms de Kanjuro, Kinemon, Oden, Momonosuke et Raizou.